parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Back!: A Feline's Story
'''We're Back!: A Feline's Story '''is Nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of "We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story". Cast *Rex - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Woog - Tiger the Cat (An American Tail) *Dweeb - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Elsa - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Elsie - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Savage Rex - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Savage Woog - Pete (Disney) *Savage Dweeb - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Savage Elsa - Pom-Pom (Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True) *Savage Elsie - Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Louie - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Cecilia Nuthatch - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Captain Neweyes - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Vorb - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Professor Screweyes - Scar (The Lion King) *Stubbs the Clown - Sid (Ice Age) *Buster the Baby Bird - Pichu (Pokemon) *Buster's Mother - Pop Star Pikachu (Pokemon) *Buster's Father - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Buster's Siblings - Various Pichu (Pokemon) *Small dinosaur (Deinoychosaur) that Rex (as a real animal) chases - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Sasha - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sasha's Mother - Nala (The Lion King) *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Young Terk (Tarzan) and Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Nagaina (RIkki Tikki Tavi), Kaa (The Jungle Book), and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Boy who wishes for a mustache - Roo (Pooh) *Twin girls with glasses - Teresa Brisby, Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' - Faline (Bambi) *Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex - Bambi *Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' - Thumper (Bambi) *Boy who wishes to see 'a plateosaurus' - Flower (Bambi) *Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) *Seagulls - Seagulls (Make Mine Music/An American Tail/The Little Mermaid/All Dogs Go To Heaven 2/Finding Nemo), Pelicans (Make Mine Music/The Little Mermaid/All Dogs Go To Heaven/Finding Nemo), Flamingoes (Alice in Wonderland/The Little Mermaid), Ducks (The Little Mermaid/Disney's The Mighty Ducks TV Shows), Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Drake, Penguins (The Pebble and the Penguin), Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Grand Duke's Owls, (Rock O'Doodle), Orville (The Rescuers), Kookaburras, Marahute, Flamingoes, Ducks, Pelicans, Cockatoos, Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under), Tulgey Wood Creatures (Alice in Wonderland), Mr. Stork, Storks, Jim Crow, Crow Brothers (Dumbo), Jeremy the Crow, Mrs. Wright (The Secret of NIMH), Jacquimo (Thumbelina), Iago (Aladdin), Amelia Gabble, Abigail Gabble, Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats), Boris Goosinov (Balto), Stella the Goose (Balto 3: Wings of Change), Chuck, Bomb, Red, Matlida, Various Angry Birds (Angry Birds Movie), Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), Snipes (Rock O'Doodle), Dinky, Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *People in New York City - Various Animals *Meat butcher - Sushi Chef (Monsters inc) *Man who says "Watch where you're going!" - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Parade Leader - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Parade Band - Colonel Hathi, Winifred, Baby Elephant, The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book), Dumbo, Lumpy the Heffalump (Pooh's Heffalump Movie), Young Winifred (Jungle Cubs), Various Elephants, Various Horses *Children watching Parade - Mice (Cinderella), Various Mice *Children dancing and singing with Rex - Various Young Animals *Long-necked Dinosaur balloon - Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland), Rabbit (Pooh), Groundhog (Bambi 2) *Panicking people - Deer (Bambi), Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians), Meerkats (The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata), Animals (Jungle Cubs), Several Storks (Storks), Birds (Rio), Animals (The Secret of NIMH), Squirrels (The Nut Job), Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") - Vultures (The Jungle Book), Trigger, Nutsy (Robin Hood), Cecil, Arthur, Clarisse (Jungle Cubs), Lucky the Vulture (The Jungle Book), Cop Vultures (Timon And Pumbaa), Vultures (The Lion King), Soccer Vultures (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Policemen - King Louie's Monkeys (The Jungle Book), King Leonidas, Soccer Animals (Bedknobs and Broomsticks), Prince John, Sheriff of Nottingham, Tournament Crocodile, Prince John's Soldiers, Rhino Executor, (Robin Hood), Stan Woozle, Heff Heffalump, Heffalumps and Woozles (Pooh), Officer Chief Bogo, Nick Wilde, Lutenent Judy Hopps, and The Police Officers (Zootopia) *Man that Dweeb sees in Subway - Tigger (Pooh) *Burglar with gun - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Grocery sales clerk - Kala (Tarzan) *Hot Dog Stand - Timon and Uncle Max (The Lion King) *Surprise Animals from Central Park - Wolf, Squirrel, Hawk, Hapless Wolf (The Sword in the Stone), Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies), Reggie (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) Crocodile, Turtle, Fox, Rabbit, Chicken, Caterpillar, Elephant, Mouse, Tiger, Snake, Crab, Rhino, Dragon (The Sword in the Stone), Blue Aardvark, Red Ant, Crazylegs Crane (Pink Panther Cartoons), Purple Wolf, Blue Wolf, Brown Wolf (Rover Dangerfield) *Cat screeching from trash can - Bagheera (The Jungle Book), Sgt. Tibbs (101 Dalmatians), Pink Panther *3 Gothic-looking People - Reirel, Makucha, Kenge (The Lion Guard), Lotso, Stretch, & Twitch (Toy Story 3) *The Crows - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Children in Fright Radio - Various Young Animals *Papa Bird, Mama Bird, and a Baby Bird - Archimedes, Bird Wart (The Sword in the Stone), Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound), Professor Owl, Bird Students, Birdy Birdbrain, Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Stubbs dressed as a Lion - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day/ Conker: Live and Reloaded) *Monsters in Masks Said to People Before They Welcome to the Circus " Show Time" - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda), Shere Khan (The Jungle Book), Makunga, Teetsie (Madagascar Escape 2 Africa) *Louie in Monster Disguise - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Cecilia in Monster Disguise - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *Stubbs in Monster Disguise - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *People in Screweyes Circus - Various Animals *Bats, Demons, Ghosts, Dragon, Grim Reaper - Bats (The Rescuers), Gargoyles (Anastasia), Foosas (Madagascar), Zira, Vitani, Nuka, Outlanders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), Gwythaints (The Black Cauldron), Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears A Who: 2008) *Spotlight Guy - Goofy, Max Goof, Pete Junior, Bobby, Bradley Uppercrust, Gammas (Disney) *Frightened Man blowing bubble gum - Speed, Jean-Bob, Puffin, Whizzer, Mouse (The Swan Princess) *Elephants - Remy, Emile, Django, Rats (Ratatoullie), Kerchak, Gorillas (Tarzan) *Two Hood-horned women who runs and holds a scepter durring the end of Act 1 - Rhonda (The Penguins of Madagascar), Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who: 2008 *Popcorn Guy - Rafiki (The Lion King), Nefu (Timon and Pumbaa), Flunkey the Baboon (The Jungle Book) *Screaming man who wears glasses - Mushu, Cri-Kee (Mulan), Herman (Disney), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Lemurs (Madagascar) *Screaming woman with hair coming off - Frog Naveen, Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Lady Kluck (Robin Hood), Gloria (Madagascar) *Mermaid holding American flag - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) - Robin Hood *Children in the Museum - Dot and The Blueberries (A Bug's Life) *Theo (brown-skinned boy) - Robin the Frog (Muppets) *Max (child that Rex meets in the Museum) - Angel, Scamp (Lady and The Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Louie's Parents - Mama Mousekewitz & Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Cecilia's Parents - Bernard and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) Scenes *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 1 - Opening Credits/O'Malley and Pichu *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 2 - O'Malley's Story Begins/Brain Grain *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 3 - Meet Mufasa/Wish Radio/The Felines' Drop-off *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 4 - Meet Fievel/Welcome to New York *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 5 - Fievel Rides on Duchess/Meet Olivia *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 6 - "Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time)" *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 7 - On the Run/Central Park *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 8 - Meet Scar *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 9 - Fright Radio/Brain Drain *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 10 - Fievel, Olivia, and Sid *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 11 - Scar's Show *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 12 - Mufasa Returns/Sid Resigns/Scar's Demise *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 13 - The Museum of Natural History/A Happy Ending *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 14 - End Credits Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof